


Not As It Seems Part III

by eliniel



Series: Emet-Selch/WoL [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Nipping, Steamy, nuzzling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliniel/pseuds/eliniel
Summary: Needing to feel his touch again, the Warrior of Light is surprised to find herself being more aggressive than normal.





	Not As It Seems Part III

**Author's Note:**

> Please read Part I & II first! I've never written any kind of *steamy* fic before, so I apologize if it's not great, but I had a lot of fun writing it. More to come! If you have any requests for me to add on to this series of late-night one-shots or any other fluff/angst Emet/WoL ideas, feel free to drop me a comment or submit something to my tumblr, @eliniei. Enjoy!

The night I expressed my fears to Emet-Selch, things started changing between us.

The changes began slow, but no longer did he want only to hold me in his embrace as we slept- he wanted more. I felt our relationship evolving in a way I did not anticipate. To my own surprise, I found it wasn’t always him initiating the contact we shared.

That night, he had barely shut the door behind him before I leaped, craving the taste of his lips on mine. I’d been hungering for his touch for hours. 

He caught me without faltering, his hands holding me up by the backs of my thighs. I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt his thumbs rubbing the bare skin of my legs as he indulged me with the press of his mouth against mine. 

“Mm.” A small moan came out of my mouth as I inhaled his scent through my nose, intoxicated, to say the least. 

He forcibly pulled away from me before I was ready, gaze searching my face, a grin on his face. 

“My, my,” he breathed. “Someone is enthusiastic tonight, hm?”

My face grew hot with embarrassment, realizing what I’d just done. He smirked when he saw my eyes go wide and released my legs, letting me slide down his body and back onto the floor. I turned away from him to hide my red cheeks.

“I hardly think now is the time for embarrassment, my dear hero.” He wrapped his arms around my middle and pressed himself against me, laying a tiny kiss in the crook of my neck. “Mayhap I enjoyed it,” he whispered. He brushed the shell of my ear with his lips, leaving another soft kiss. 

It sent an exhilarated chill up my spine, and I knew he was able to tell when he scraped his teeth lightly over the same spot. I sucked in a sharp breath. 

“Like that, do we?” he asked, running his nose up the skin on the back of my ear. I exhaled, realizing that I’d been gripping his hands, still at my belly, tightly, and pressing my backside into him rather hard. I let myself relax into him and smiled. 

“Perhaps,” I taunted. 

Fast as lightning, he moved his hands, grabbing at each side of my waist, and spun me around so I was facing him. As soon as I was fully turned, he laid one hand flat on the middle of my back and the other on the back of my head. I rested my arms over his shoulders. He crushed me into him and quickly dipped his head down, catching my lips for only a moment. He pulled away with my lower lip between his teeth. 

Once he’d let go of it, he buried his face into my neck again, tenderly nipping at the skin. 

I gasped as I melted into him, one of my hands threading into his hair, the other gripping his leather overcoat tightly, fingernails digging in. His hand lowered from the back of my head to join his other. 

I tilted my head, opening more of my skin to him. He didn’t need to be offered a second time.

My back arched and I leaned backwards as he continued, leaving a trail of small bites and kisses on my neck and collarbone. 

The strangled moan I gave him seemed to excite him further and I clutched him harder and his tongue trailed over to same spots, stopping occasionally to scrape his teeth on my skin, again. 

He paused but didn’t pull away, leaving my muscles quivering and my breathing quick and heavy. 

The two of us stood like that for a number of moments, catching our breath. 

Then, without warning he easily lifted me, and gently laid me out on top of my bed. 

With an ache in my belly, I took hold of his face and pulled him down to mine. He slid on arm under my head, using the other to steady himself above me and did as he was bid, pressing his lips against mine again. 

I was being needy and I knew it. 

I will never regret it. 

He didn’t seem to be complaining. In fact, he seemed to enjoy my assertiveness, and it bolstered my confidence. 

I opened my lips to him and he deepened the kiss, exploring my mouth with his tongue. 

Eventually, he pulled away for a moment’s reprieve. I turned over to my side, watching as he shed the heavy layers of clothes he was wearing until he was in naught but his pants. My eyes slid over the panes of his chest, the tops if his hips barely peeking out over the waistband. I bit my bottom lip.

“Ah, it seems our positions have changed,” he remarked. I looked up at his face again, his gold eyes watching me, a smirk on his mouth. I released my lip, face heating up again. He shrugged, dramatically. “Admiring my magnificent body isn’t a sin, you know.”

That snarky mouth of his would be the death of me.

I reached over to the top of my bed and threw a pillow at his face. He caught it before it collided. 

“I am only speaking the truth,” he insisted, setting it back down, then climbed on to the mattress to join me. He laid his arm out and I curled into his side, my head on his chest, relishing the warmth he gave me.

He folded his arm over my shoulder and sighed contentedly, slowly running his fingers up and down my bicep. 

I lifted my head to nuzzle his cheek as I felt his body start to relax. I wasn’t ready to sleep just yet. 

“I didn’t say you could stop, did I?” I teased, rolling over so that my legs straddled his middle.

I sat above him and he laid his hands on the tops of my thighs. I had just repeated the words he often said to me on these nights. 

“I’ve been waiting all day to touch you,” I pouted. 

I leaned over him, hands pressed into the mattress on either side of his head, waiting for his response.

“Hm, my poor warrior,” he started, a lazy smile spreading across his lips as his eyes searched my face. He reached up to tuck a lock of hair behind my ear, then dropped his arm back down. “I think I could get used to this.”

With that, I pressed a short kiss to his third eye, then claimed his mouth with mine. He moved his hands from my legs again to cradle my face as he returned my kiss with the same fervor. 

Once I pulled away, he continued looking at me in the eye. I mimicked his usual, mischievous grin.

“I sure hope you can, my _dear_ Ascian.”


End file.
